User blog:Becareless/Chapter 2: First Mission
Eru: Huh, whats this? I can't see anything... Nothing but dark fills everything until a small, blurred light shines slowly, and from that light a voice speaks-'' Echoes: ...run... Eru: Huh, what's happening there? ''The echoes become louder and louder! Echoes: ...run.. run. run RUN! Eru: AAH! Eru quickly opened his eys and get up from his bed. The scene turned out to be a dream, a nightmare perhaps. Astonished by his dreams he gazes upon the ceiling silently until he remebers something. "P. Jayce: I heard a bunch of new guys will be transfered here and they'll be added to your team, aren't you glad? Mr. Lonely will have friends starting tomorrow~" Eru: Yeah right... --'Den'-- Linda: Welcome you four, you'll be the new members of the Blood Beta, I'll be the advisor of your team and my full name is Linda Ackerman. Your'e new here so I want you to know every single person here and respect them. Every single one of them are important in this organization, Am I clear? Four New Members: Yes Ma'am. One of them raised her hand. Linda: Yes, what is it... Audrey? Audrey: Yes. I just want to ask since you said we're going to be a "new" mebers, does that mean we have seniors? Linda: Good question, and about that... (Linda looks around like she's finding something or someone). Oh speak of the devil, here he is. Eru -with an annoyed face- enters the Den and goes where Linda is. Linda: Introduce yoursleves. Audrey: My name is Audrey Sakurai, I'm from Russia and I'm half russian and japanese. I'm looking forward working with you. Vincent: The name's Vincent Martin and I've come from France, nice to meet you. Luke: I am Luke Robinsons from Philippines. Nice to meet ya. Lyra: Lyra... Lyra Gonzalez, nice to meet you. Linda: And this is Eru, Gabriel and he will be your lead- Eru: Hold it right there now, first don't ever call by my name and second, sorry but I will lead no unit. Hmm, (randomly points his finger to Audrey) you'll be the new leader, good luck~ Audrey: Huh? Wai-What!? Linda: Eru! I'm not asking you to be the leader, I'm ordering you to- Eru: Sorry Linda, but you and I know that that doesn't work on me. Hands in his pockets, back bent, walks away from the meeting. Linda: *sigh* That brat. But I gotta say, he's got good eyes, second to him from being a leader really is you Audrey, so if he's not gonna be then it will be you. Audrey: At first I don't want to since that guy told me, but I can't say no to our advisor. I accept. Linda: That settles it, first go to the Proffesor in his lab for your checkup then go back here for the briefing of your first mission, got it? Bβ: Yes Ma'am! Linda: All right, dismiss. ''--'While on their way to the lab'--'' Luke: Woah! our first mission, haha i can't wait! Vincent: Don't get too excited it might kill you. Luke: Huh? come on bro, this is will be our first mission as a team, show some interest, right Lyra? Lyra: ... Luke: he.. he.. anyway don't you think that guy earlier, hmm Eru was it? Like a lil' wierd or something? Audrey: Yeah, I don't like him. Luke: ... come on guys what's with the serious atmosphere? ''--'At the lab'--'' P. Jayce: Oh if it isn't the Blood, so, where's the other one? Audrey: Yes. The other one goes somewhere else and we don't know where. P. Jayce: Hmm. Well nevermind that let's start your checkup already. Oh btw my name is Proffesor Jayce, remember that. *smiles with spark effect* After a few minutes P. Jayce: Good, your'e all ready for your first mission. *smiles* Audrey: Thank you sir. Luke: Wohoo! Let's go back already for our first mission! Vincent:'' *sigh*'' Stupid. Luke: What's that? I hear ya! Lyra: ... While walking through out the door Professor Jayce suddenly calls for Audrey P. Jayce: Leader, got a sec? Audrey: Yes? P. Jayce: So Eru steps down for being a leader huh? Audrey: Yes. P. Jayce: If that's the case may I ask you a favor? could you look out Eru for me? Audrey: ... P. Jayce: Hahaha, what's with that face? I'm not his father or something, really. But seriously, he is a good guy inside, you just need to break that shell trapping him inside. Audrey: ...Well, ok, i guess... As Audrey walks out of the room, P. Jayce smiles and said to himself P. Jayce: *sigh* If you only go out to that shell of yours... ''--'Den'--'' Hikari: I am Hikari Ikeda and I'm one of the operators here and I will give you the details of your mission. Bβ: Nice to meet you. Luke: So what's the mission? Hikari: Apparently, a pack of small aragamis are lurking in front of the main gate, there's currently no damage been reported but need to be eliminated before they do some. Audrey: Copy that, let's go to the location after we get ready. Vincent: Roger! Luke: Aye aye ma'am. Lyra: ..*nod*.. Hikari: Oh and Eru leaves a message, it says "You guys don't need to go, I will do this myself" he says... Audrey: That idiot, change of plans, let's go there now! ''--'Main Gate'--'' Vincent: Look's like we got here first. Audrey: We will be on standby until Eru comes. Luke: Heh? No fun, I tought the first one to finish the mission wins... *pouts* Vincent: Are you stupid or something? Luke: Whats that? Hikari (Radio): Blood, the aragamis are on the move, repeat, the aragamis are on the move, they are heading towards the gate, to your location! Audrey: Tsk, It can't be helped, let's do this already. Luke: Wohoo, now were talking. The pack of aragami (ogretail) is rushing to them, Audrey charged her Buster Blade, Vincent boosts his hammer, Luke changes his spear to Assault Gun, ready to fire, and Lyra aims from afar using her Sniper Gun --- Audrey: Mission complete! Hikari (Radio): Good work everyone. Luke: Yeah, that's awesome, did you see me when I'm shooting those aragami like bababababang~ Vincent: Could you shut up already? Luke: Pfft, your'e just pissed off cuz' my kills is more than you. Hahaha. Lyra: ...There's still... Audrey: What? Lyra: ...There's... still... one. (aims) The aragami slowly gets up then run away, while Lyra aims to it... Luke: Oh wait! I'll do it. (runs toward the fleeing aragami) Lyra: ... (stops aiming) Vincent: Huh? I take back what I said, youre not stupid, your'e a moron! Luke: Shut up, you'll get some of me after I get back. Luke's cannot be seen anymore, after awhile a loud cry of an Aragami was heard by the three, they looked around, but all they saw was a black motor bike heading towards Luke's location. Vincent: Hm? what's that? Audrey: I don't know but it's heading towards Luke, let's follow it! Hikari, we will check on something first then we will head back to den after. Hikari: Huh? Uh-eh, ok, be careful! They followed the black bike and leads them to a small cavern, strangely the bike can be found nowhere. Vincent: Where did it go? there's only a cave here... Suddenly a shout echoes from the cave, a voice familiar through their ears... Luke: HELP! Audrey: Isn't that Luke? Vincent: That-, giving us all this work. Lyra: ...hurry... Audrey: Uh yeah. The three hurries inside the cave to save Luke, while... ???: Why... why did it turned out like this? Inside the cave, the three found Luke cornerned by a Vajra walking sideways as if picking on what part of Luke to bite first. Audrey: Are you okay? Luke: No I'm not, help me here! Audrey: Ok, were coming! Two big shadows with red eyes glimmering slowly walks behind the three. Luke: Behind you! Big paw with sharp claws bashes to the ground where the three stands, the three succesfully dodged, the two shadows lighten showing another 2 Vajras hoping to have some snacks while the first one jumped backwards vertically joining with the other 2, making the whole team cornered and trapped. Luke:'' *shivering*'' What do we do now? Audrey: I have a stun grenade here, at the count of three cover your eyes then run throughout the cave. Ready, one, two- *clank* A sound of metal echoes through the cave, the sound comes behind of the Vajras and what they saw was Eru, shivering and heavily breathing. The Vajras turned there attention towards him... Audrey: What are you doing here, run! L suddenly remembers something very similar, holding his head with both hands his knees fall to the ground and voices echoing through his head... Echoes: ...run..run.run Audrey: Run! Eru: AAAAAAHHH! ~Chapter End~ Next Chapter: Failure Category:Blog posts